


cooking (and quite a bit of confusion)

by atticus_knows_me



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticus_knows_me/pseuds/atticus_knows_me
Summary: The title says it all, to be honest.Domestic GerIta, no smut or anything overly-emotional, why can't I summarise anything, Gilbert is mentioned once but (unfortunately) doesn't grace us with his presence.





	cooking (and quite a bit of confusion)

**Author's Note:**

> (also uploaded to my fanfiction.net account)
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142115973888/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-walking-into-the

“I’m home, Feli!”

Feliciano’s head jerked up from his paperwork (not that he had actually been doing it, but the thought was still there) as he jumped up and ran out of his study. He skidded down the hallway and ran down the stairs two at a time, in his usual over-excited manner. He landed with a loud thump and threw himself at the amused-looking man in the doorway.

“Ludwig! You’re home!” Feli exclaimed to the world as he gave the man a hug.

Ludwig returned the hug with a smile before removing his jacket and placing it on the coat rack. He said hello to Feli, and made to go into the kitchen to make some dinner. Upon seeing Feli’s slightly bewildered expression, he asked, “Why so confused? You didn’t forget that I’m cooking dinner tonight?” 

Once Feliciano’s frown had turned back to its normal state (non-existent), Ludwig proceeded into the kitchen. “You did finish your paperwork while I was gone, ja?” he called from the kitchen. With a shout of “Oops!”, Feli scampered back upstairs to finish the documents that he was meant to have completed that day.

About twenty minutes later, Feli’s paperwork was done (“finalmente!”) so he hurried back downstairs. He came to an abrupt halt, however, when he heard a rather unusual sound coming from the kitchen. After creeping, surprisingly stealthily for the usually-clumsy Italian, to the ajar door, Feli pressed the side of his face against it in an attempt to listen further.

He heard sniffing. Huh? That was odd. Ludwig didn’t have a cold, did he? He did get really wet when it started raining on his run yesterday, but he said he was fine so it couldn’t be that. Maybe a stray cat had wandered in earlier, left its fur all over the place and set Ludwig’s allergies off? No, the door had been shut all day (and Feli would have heard the sound of a vacuum cleaner as Ludwig frantically cleaned it up). Feli’s mind quickly moved on to one thought. 

Ludwig was crying.

Feli felt his heart shatter. He hated it when anybody, least of all Ludwig, was upset – that was just Feli’s nature. His mind sprang into action as he tried to think of a reason – after all, Ludwig was rarely a very emotional person. The reasoning begun – maybe something happened to Ludwig’s dogs? He was extremely fond of them. Maybe Gil had said something insensitive again? He did have a knack for that, much to (literally) the entire world’s dismay. Maybe – wait, what was he doing? Why didn’t he just go and ask? But maybe it was him? What if it was him? What did he do? Did Ludwig hate him? What should he do? Oh no!

And so, with a cry of “Luuuuddddwwwiiiggg!”, Feliciano launched himself into the kitchen and tackled Ludwig to the ground in a hug. “What’s wrong? Are you OK? Ludwig? Why are you crying? Is it me? What did I do? Do you still love me? Please don’t hate me Ludwig, I know that I’m whiny and emotional and I ramble a bit but you’re my best friend in the entire world and I love you more than pasta and cats and Idon’twanttoloseyoujustbecauseIdidsomethingstupidand-”

“Ahem.”

Feliciano stopped, and looked up at Ludwig. His eyes were rimmed-red and puffy, and tear tracks ran down his prominent cheekbones. But Ludwig didn’t look sad at all – on the contrary, he looked rather amused. He slowly looked up at the counter next to them, and Feli’s eyes followed. Although no words were exchanged, Feliciano soon realised his mistake.

Onions. Ludwig had been cutting onions, presumably for dinner that evening. That was why he appeared to be crying, not because of him.  
Feli’s face split into a grin, as he gave Ludwig another hug. “Can I help?” he asked whilst the two of them got off of the floor. “Sure,” his boyfriend replied “but you might want to stay away from the onions.”

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry if the ending was abrupt, couldn't think how to finish it!)
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed!
> 
> Please feel free to review, any feedback (positive or negative - positive would be nice, I admit, but I am no George DeValier!) is welcomed and appreciated. However, as this is my first piece of published work, please don't obliterate me!


End file.
